In Another World
by Erenriel
Summary: Brin and Rhone are dropped into ME right after Rhone's fight with the Jachyra. They find aid in Rivendell. Then another friend appears. I suck at summaries. A Shannara/LotR Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won nothing from the worlds of Middle-Earth or the Four Lands. I do not even own my own soul as I sold it to the Devil to pay for the internet access to post these fanfictions. Since spent so much on them I should like to think that you are enjoying them!  
  
a/n: I came up with the idea at three in the morning last night. And I wrote this during math class. So I am warning you that this might be a little odd. I came up with the idea when I was half-asleep, and I wrote the first chapter when I was bored out of my mind!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Lost.. Can't find.. Can't find where..' Rone mumbled incoherently as he stumbled onward, clinging to Brin's arm so tightly it hurt her. His condition was getting worse, the Jachyra poison slowly seeping through his system. Poison that harmed the soul as well as the body. Unless Brin found help soon.. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Rone was not going to die!  
  
The trees cleared and Brin came to a surprised halt. She was standing next to a river. She blinked in confusion. Had she somehow circled back to the Chard Rush without realizing it? The idea seemed impossible somehow. She should have heard it. She finally gave up on figuring out where she was and tried to figure out where she was going. She had to find help for Rone and fast!  
  
Just then a group of five travelers forded the river. Brin looked up and eyed them curiously. There was one man, tall and grim. There were three small ones, which had an almost childlike appearance. And there was also a long, blond haired Elf. There seemed to be nothing evil about them so Brin called out to them. They came over quickly obvious concern mirrored in the eyes of the Man and the Elf. The other three just stayed where they were uncertain if they should be a part of this at all.  
  
'What has happened here?' the man asked quickly. Brin looked at him, uncertain about how much she should tell.  
  
'I.. He.. We..' she was at a lost for words. 'Help him please.' she pleaded. The man nodded. He spoke to the Elf in a strange language that Brin could not understand. They talked for several minutes in this language until they finally seemed to have come to an agreement about something.  
  
'We will help you.' the man said. 'My name is Aragorn. This is my companion Glorfindel. My other companions over there,' Aragorn indicated to the three small ones standing a few meters away, 'will no doubt introduce themselves better than I ever could. But right now we have more important things to deal with.' Aragorn checked Rone's wounds, as did Glorfindel. Neither seemed happy about what they had discovered.  
  
'Aragorn, he will not last.' Glorfindel said and Brin gasped. 'Please, girl, let me finish. I said he would not last long like this. We must get him to Elrond. If anyone can help him then the lord of Imladris can.' Aragorn agreed and picked Rone up.  
  
The other three walked over. They all seemed curious about this new turn of events. 'Who is that Strider?' one asked. 'Are we still going to Rivendell?' asked another. The third remained silent, his face clouded. As if he had worries of his own, thought Brin. When the talkative pair did not get any answers from Aragorn, they did not seem surprised. They asked the same questions of Glorfindel. They seemed really disappointed when the Elf completely ignored them. So the pair decided to try their luck with Brin.  
  
'Hello my name is Pippin. And this is my best friend Merry. Who are you anyway?' said the smaller of the two. Brin smiled, a cheery pair to be sure.  
  
'My name is Brin Ohmsford. I am from a town called Shady Vale. That man there,' she said indicating Rone, 'Is Rone Leah, he is the youngest prince of his kingdom.' The boys, at least Brin thought they were boys, looked at Rone in surprise. 'How old are you two anyway?' she asked, wondering what boys were doing in the company of the likes of Aragorn.  
  
'Hey Pippin I'll wager she thinks we're children!' Merry laughed. 'Actually, I am 33 and Pippin is 29. I think that we have weathered a few more winters than you have.' Brin was shocked, 33 and 29? 'We are Hobbits miss, or halflings as you may know our race by. We are all this short. I am actually rather tall for a Hobbit.' Merry explained.  
  
Brin was very confused. There were a lot of things that didn't make any sense. There were too many missing pieces in this puzzle for her to make it out just yet. She didn't have much time to think on al this however, as they had reached the borders of the place that the Hobbits had called Rivendell. Aragorn and Glorfindel spoke hurriedly to a guard and they were ushered into the Last Homely House. Aragorn bounded up the steps and ran as fast as he could carrying his burden. Brin and the others followed hurriedly after.  
  
Aragorn ran into a spacious room where there were many beds. He laid Rone down on one of them and spoke to an Elf who had been tending to a Hobbit. 'Estel, you have brought more into my care?' asked Elrond in Elvish. 'Who is this one and what ails him?'  
  
'I do not know father. The girl in the corner was with him when we found him. You should ask her.' Replied Aragorn in common tongue.  
  
Elrond beckoned for Brin and she came forward nervously. 'Do not be afraid. I will do what I can to aid him. But first I need to know what has happened to him.' Coaxed Elrond gently.  
  
'It was a monster. A Jachyra I think it was called. He tried to fight it when it attacked Allanon. The monster was poisoned. The poison not only harms the body, but the spirit as well. Please, you have to help him!' Brin pleaded, her face stricken. Elrond nodded. 'I will do what I can.' Then he sighed. 'Oh Elbereth, now I have two in my care! Estel I will need your aid here. Glorfindel, find Elladan and Elrohir for me, their help will be needed as well.' Glorfindel nodded and quickly left the room. A serving girl was passing by. 'Erenriel!' Elrond called. 'Find this girl a room and see that she is properly looked after.' Erenriel nodded and led Brin from the room. Brin cast one last glance over her shoulder at the people who were doing their best to treat Rone, the followed wordlessly after.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Is it any good? I should hope so. Well I will not know until you tell me. To do that you need to review! So push the cute little purple button at the bottom left hand corner of your screen and tell me what you think. I would like what you really feel. So flames will not be hated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read what I wrote last time.  
  
A/N: I am bored. Am ALWAYS bored. So ff.net is my savior! If you think that there are any REALLY good stories out there, suggest them to me. Oh and ppl, if you know a really good place to learn Elvish tell me, as my Elvish sux!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brin looked at herself in the mirror. Erenriel had been kind enough to lend her some of her dresses. (A/N: aren't I nice? lol) The one she was wearing fit very well. It was a gown of green velvet with gold hems and a front that was just low enough to be flirtatious. She put on the matching slippers, as her own boots would not go well with the dress. She left her hair down, though she had washed and combed it. If she had inherited her father's Elvish features then even Elrond would have mistaken her for an Elf.  
  
It had been several hours since Brin had arrived in Rivendell. She had nothing else to do, so she went to go see how they were doing with healing Rone. She walked down the corridor, looking out the windows as she passed. The scene beyond was one that could be compared to the Meade Gardens. Rivendell was not an area she was familiar with. In fact she had never even heard of it, But a place as gorgeous as this should at least be known about by other Elves, and yet Wil had never mentioned the place. Brin found this peculiar, and the more that she thought about it the more confused she became.  
  
She finally reached the outside of the room. The odd thing about Rivendell is that many of the rooms lacked doors. It was so with the hospital room. She stopped when she heard voices coming from the room. 'But father is there nothing you can do?' asked someone, Brin recognized it as Aragorn.  
  
'Alas, Estel, there is no help for him. The boy is fading. There is nothing I can do to stem the poison's flow. Go tell Brin.' Elrond said, he sounded almost guilty.  
  
'Yes father.' Aragorn said and walked out the door. And right into Brin. 'Brin! What are you doing here?' he exclaimed in surprise. He saw the stricken look on the Valegirl's face. 'You heard didn't you?' he asked slowly. Brin nodded, the tears already welling up on her eyes. 'Brin, I am so sorry.'  
  
Brin wondered suddenly if there was something she could do. Savior and destroyer, that is what the Shade of Bremen had foretold. Very well, destroyer could wait. She would be savior right now, for Rone. Brin pushed past Aragorn and quickly crossed the room. Elrond made a move to stop her but she didn't even slow. She came quickly to Rone's bedside. He shivered and moaned. Brin shook her head gently. 'Rone what am I going to do with you?' she whispered. Aragorn shot a confused look in the direction of his foster father. Elrond watched silently, his face expressionless. The girl was doing to DO something.  
  
Brin took Rone's hand. She closed her eyes and sang. The words came as they always did, unrehearsed yet fitting somehow. She used the wishsong to look for the source of the poison. She sang sweet and lingering tones that wrapped the highlander close and brought him to her. Slowly, he began to stop his thrashing and become still beneath the calming sound. The minutes slipped by with agonizing slowness as the Valegirl sang and waited for the change she sensed must somehow come. When it did it came with such suddenness that Brin almost lost control of what she was about. From the ravaged, wasted body of Rone Leah, the poison of the Jachyra lifted in a red mist - dissipating out of the unconscious highlander. Hissing it hung above its victim for an instant as Brin interposed the magic of the wishsong between its touch and Rone. Then slowly it faded into nothingness and was gone.  
  
On the bed beside her, sweat bathed the face of the Price of Leah. The drawn and haggard look was gone, and the breathing was steady and even once more. Brin stared down at him through a veil of tears as the wishsong died into silence. She swayed in exhaustion and Aragorn caught her up in his arms. He looked in wonder at the delicate looking Valegirl. How had she done that? He carried the Valegirl to her room and she slept.  
  
A/N: Well I like it. No and Aragorn will NOT fall in love. They both have other people in their live so why would they? It would NEVER happen. Someone else is going to show in the next chapter. I dare you to guess who! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything invented by Terry Brooks or J. R. R. Tolkien. From balrogs to bog wumps I own none of them.  
  
A/N: I think that we all have our own secret places where we can be alone. Mine happens to be in a secluded patch of diamond willows next to the brook on our acreage. It is where I go to write my fanfictions. I write them in my green notebook as I sit on my flannel blankie and listen to the sound of the brook. I type them up later that night on the computer. Well all of my serious ones like this one anyway. Things like The Tenth Ring-Wraith and the Quest of Aragorn I come up with in computer class as we are doing spread sheets and I am bored out of my mind. So I hope you enjoy this as I wrote it in my own private Rivendell.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Brin listened to the sound of the birds outside her window. For just a moment, she actually thought she was back in her own bed. The song of the birds was just like that of the ones in her home in Shady Vale. Then she opened her eyes and stared at the richly carved ceiling and the memories of the day before came to her in a rush. She was not at her home in the Vale she was in Rivendell. The day before she had cured Rone Leah of the Jachyra poison which had been attacking his system.  
  
Rone! She had to see if he was all right. She pushed herself out of the heavy blankets that she had found so comfortable and hurriedly put on the dress, which had been laid out at the foot of her bed. She quickly brushed her hair and put on the slippers. Why was she in such a hurry? She chided herself. She slowed down as she left the room and walked down the deserted corridor to the hospital room.  
  
She found Rone sleeping peacefully in his bed. He appeared to be doing very well. Brin smiled in relief. She had really done it! She had saved him! 'Brin.' She heard her name being called from behind her. She turned to find Elrond standing right behind her. ~ How do these Elves sneak up on me like that? ~ She wondered silently. 'Brin I have been meaning to talk to you. I watched you save the boy last night. I was wondering how you did that.' Said Elrond.  
  
'His name is Rone. I used my magic.' Replied Brin; she was reluctant to reveal the secrets of the wishsong to anyone, and especially someone she hardly knew like Elrond.  
  
'What sort of magic?' asked Elrond curiously. Brin shook her head and looked away. She wasn't going to tell him. 'Brin you can tell me. I will keep your secret.' He said softly. Somehow she knew that he could be trusted.  
  
'Alright I used the wishsong. It is magic in my voice. It can alter appearances and behavior. I can use it to find what I seek.' She said.  
  
Elrond nodded. 'Can you show me?' he asked. Brin agreed, she would use a small bit of magic, just to show him how it worked. She sang a high, clear song. The wordless tune lifted out of the window and a brightly coloured bird flew in the window and landed on Brin's outstretched arm. The bird sang along happily for a few moments, then when the tune changed flew back out of the window. The wishsong died into silence and looked at Elrond. The expression on his face was unreadable, but he seemed in deep thought.  
  
Erenriel glided into the room a bouquet of flowers in her arms. (A/N Don't I pick the most lovely times to show up? lol) She placed them on the bedside table next to Frodo in a lovely vase and began to arrange them. She kept casting sideways glances at Brin and the Valegirl knew that she had seen. 'Heru, I linde!' She whispered in Elvish. Elrond nodded. The song. There was healing in that song.  
  
'Brin there is one who may be able to help you with the wishsong. Her name is Galadriel, the lady of light. My mother in law. She has the magic, not the wishsong, but magic nonetheless she may be able to help you.' Elrond said finally.  
  
Suddenly Elrohir walked into the room. He was carrying a boy of about fourteen summers in his arms. The boy was at least part-elf. He had the slanted eyes, the slightly pointed ears. His dark hair was cut at about chin length. He was badly injured, his body cut and bruised n over a dozen places. 'Elrohir where did you find this boy?' exclaimed Elrond.  
  
'By the river, near the same place, I am told, where Glorfindel and Estel found Brin and Rone.' Elrohir replied quickly.  
  
Erenriel looked at the boy. 'Brin are you and the boy related? I see a resemblance.' She said slowly as Elrohir lowered the boy into a bed next to Rone.  
  
Brin looked at the boy and started in shock and horror. 'Jair!' she cried rushing forward. 'What is he doing here? What has happened to him?' It was all Elrond could do to restrain her.  
  
'You know this boy?' he asked as he tried to calm the Valegirl down.  
  
'He is my brother! What would father say if he saw him like this? Oh Jair! What has happened to you?' she was fighting back tears as she screamed these things to her brother. But there was no answer as the Valeman had mercifully slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Elrond tried to comfort her. 'Brin I can help him. It looks bad but compared to those that Rone had received this is very minor. He will be fine. He just needs rest and some bandaging. Now please, try to calm down!' said Elrond gently. Brin took a deep breath. The Elf was right. She straightened and looked at Elrond.  
  
'I do not know what I am doing here. I do not really know where I am. But I do know that my brother should NOT be here. He should be safe at home. He obviously isn't home but at least he is safe. For now at least. I wish I knew what had happened to him though.' She said as she looked at her brother. Erenriel smiled gently. 'He will be able to tell you when he awakens. It should be no later than the day after tomorrow. Do not worry Brin.' She said soothingly. 'What you need, I think, is something to take your mind off of the boys. How about a tour of Rivendell? There are some people who would like to meet you.' Erenriel said. Brin agreed. She needed something to do.  
  
Erenriel took Brin to the Hall of Fire. People where there who had missed seeing the fair girl. Glorfindel, who had been speaking to another blonde haired Elf looked up and smiled. 'Brin! Welcome back to the world of the living. You must have been bored cooped up in that room of yours!' Brin could not help but laugh.  
  
'I have been sleeping silly!' she replied through her giggles.  
  
'For two whole days? When I first saw you I know you looked exhausted but two days?' he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Nay!' said Aragorn. 'This pretty little lady has not been idle! Healing people that Elrond could not. Amazing this child is.'  
  
'Oh and Brin,' said Glorfindel rummaging on the floor behind his seat, 'I found something that might belong to that boy.' And he finally found it, the Sword of Leah. Brin gasped and snatched it up. Glorfindel looked at her curiously, not sure about her reaction.  
  
'I am sorry. It's just well; Rone will want this. But I'm not sure that he should get it. It is a.. dangerous weapon.' Brin stared at the ebony blade. It was a powerful weapon. And that was the problem. Too much power; Rone was losing himself to it. But he needed it. Her protector.  
  
Brin set the weapon down and sat next to Glorfindel. 'Never mind.' She said. 'Who is that?' she asked pointing to the person who Glorfindel had been talking to.  
  
'Oh, right. Brin this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas this is Brin Ohmsford, the girl I was telling you about. The one with i iestlinde.' Brin smiled nervously.  
  
'Glorfindel, did you hear? Elrohir has found another child by the river, near the same place that you and Estel found Brin and Rone.' Erenriel said, attempting to start a conversation. 'What did you say his name was Brin?'  
  
'Jair.' Brin replied. 'He is my brother. I do not understand what he is doing here. He is supposed to be safe back at home.'  
  
Glorfindel wisely changed the subject. 'Have you met the Hobbits? They are really quite cute.'  
  
'Are Hobbits those little creatures who were with Aragorn?' Brin asked curiously. Glorfindel nodded.  
  
'Hey Pippin! Merry! So they really are not children. I had a hard time believing them.' Brin said. As if one cue the two Hobbits walked into the room looking extremely bored. They saw Brin and their faces immediately brightened and they ran over.  
  
'Brin! Where have you been?' Pippin asked excitedly.  
  
'We were worried that you had gone home without you telling us! We haven't seen you since we arrived in Rivendell.' Merry added.  
  
'I was, um, busy.' Brin said quietly. 'So what have you two rascals been up to? I have a hard time believing that you have been staying out of trouble.' She laughed. Merry and Pippin grinned sheepishly.  
  
'We have been exploring! Come with us and we will show you what we found. Oh and you can meet Bilbo! He would like you. Then we can have another breakfast. And...' Pippin began. In truth in his narration of all the amazing sights and history of Rivendell he only stopped to breath and eat.  
  
They turned into a residential area of Rivendell. It was all connected in one way or another. There was the occasional house that was separate from everything else but there weren't that many. They stopped at a small house that was not connected to anything else. It was a (to put it mildly) small house. It had round windows and a round door, there was only one story and even that one was only about six feet tall including the roof. Merry opened the door and called in. 'Bilbo! We're back and we've brought someone to meet you. She hasn't even had her first breakfast yet so you had better feed her!' Brin fought nobly to keep from laughing and only barely succeeded as she entered the house.  
  
Brin looked around the house in wonder. Everything was so tiny! Everything was made for someone who averaged about 3 and a ½ feet tall! Merry and Pippin scurried to the back of the house. Then an old Hobbit walked slowly out of the kitchen to greet Brin. 'Welcome Miss. I never had the pleasure of meeting you. What is your name child?' he asked, the voice gentle and wise.  
  
She knelt down so that he could look her in the eye. 'My name is Brin Ohmsford. I am pleased to meet you.' The old Hobbit smiled sweetly. Then Bilbo took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Brin could not help but laugh when she reached to kitchen. Pippin was frying bacon. Merry was making tea. And the other Hobbit, the quiet one she never got the chance to talk to was ordering them around as he swept the floor.'  
  
'Now Merry after you are done that you can fry up some eggs. There's a good lad.' He said. Then he caught sight of Brin. 'Why hello miss Brin! My name is Samwise Gamgee. But please call me Sam. Pippin, go get some mushrooms!' Pippin needed no further urging and took off at a run for the pantry. Brin laughed. They all had another breakfast and Brin knelt at the table, the chairs were much too small for her. Brin enjoyed the breakfast. The small talk was so enchanting. It was very much like the Vale. It made her think of home.  
  
A few hours (and three meals later) there was a sharp knock on the door. Merry (after several growlings about interrupting afternoon tea) got up to answer the door. A moment later Merry came back with a mile-wide grin on his face. 'Wahoo! Sam, Frodo's awake. And Brin your brother and Rone are awake too! Yipee!' He yelled waving his arms and jumping up and down. Brin and Sam exchanged glances and bolted out the door.  
  
AN Wow! Long chapter! 1-2-3-4-5... 5 pages! Wowness! I am sorry this took so long to update. I was suffering from a major injury! My thumb had no fingernail. ~EW!~ Well you imagine what would happen if you slammed a (I'm not kidding) 14 cm door on your thumb! MAJOR OWNESS! So yeah I hope you liked it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is the LAST time I am doing this! I do not own anything written by Terry Brooks or J. R. R. Tolkien. I want to but I can't. I actually asked Terry Brooks if he wanted to sell me Landover one time but he just laughed at me! I never had to privilege to speak with Tolkien. Wah!  
  
A/N: For those of you who are confused this story is a Lord of the Rings/Shannara crossover. It involves characters from the Wishsong of Shannara: Brin and Jair and siblings, and Rone is Brin's, well, you know... lol. If you haven't read any of the Shannara series by Terry Brooks then I suggest you do. The Landover books aren't bad either but you all ought to read the Shannara series. Oh and Bob and Chi-Chi send their regards! (Check out The Tenth Ring-Wraith if you don't know about Bob and Chi-Chi ^_^)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jair kept his eyes shut. He did not want to spend another day in that cell. It was nothing short of a nightmare. Styths had gotten frustrated and given Jair the most brutal beating of his life. Jair shifted his weight, feeling the gentle caress of soft blankets. Blankets? What's going on? He still kept his eyes shut and listened intently.  
  
'Where am I?' a voice asked off to his left. Jair wondered the same thing.  
  
'You are in the house of Elrond. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the 24 if you want to know.' Said a second voice much older. October? Shades! How long had he slept?  
  
Jair opened his eyes. He stared at a ceiling, richly carved. Where was he? Elrond, who was that? 'What is going on?' he asked aloud.  
  
'Ah,' said the older voice, 'I see that our young guest is awake. My name is Gandalf. And I am told that your name is Jair.' Said Gandalf.  
  
'Who told you? Where am I?' asked Jair quickly.  
  
Gandalf hushed him, pointing to the bed where Rone slept. What the hell was he doing here? Jair looked at Rone in wonder. Jair looked at Gandalf, confused. 'To answer your first question it was you sister Brin. She has been worried sick about you. Both of you.' Said Gandalf.  
  
Frodo could not contain himself any longer. 'What is going on? Who are they? Where are Sam, and Merry, and Pippin? Why didn't you meet us? I am so confused!' The Hobbit was practically shouting.  
  
'Much is going on my dear Hobbit. I do not fully understand it all myself. I do not think that anyone does. That is Jair Ohmsford. And the boy sleeping next to him is Rone Leah. Jair's sister Brin is also here. Pippin, Merry, and Sam are all having dinner in the dinning hall with Bilbo. Yes your uncle is here. I was delayed so I am sorry Frodo. You are lucky to be alive and I am lucky to still be sane with all of these questions being thrust upon me all at once!' finished the wizard with all the dignity he could muster.  
  
Rone opened his eyes suddenly. 'Jair? I must be dreaming!' he muttered as he rolled over and fell asleep again. Three people entered the room. Sam rushed to Frodo's side.  
  
'Frodo! Oh bless you you're awake!' said cried in joy.  
  
'Sam has hardly left your side.' Chuckled Gandalf.  
  
Brin came quickly to Jair's side. Jair stared at his sister. She looked gorgeous! She was wearing a dress almost identical to the one she had worn on the day that she had used the wishsong to save Rone. The only difference was that is was blue velvet with silver hems. 'Oh Jair! I am so glad that you are safe! I was so worried.' Brin hugged her brother tight to her. She only released him when she heard him mutter about not being able to breathe.  
  
Rone laughed. 'I did see you Tiger! I have no idea what is going on and I am not sure I really care!' He looked Brin over from head to foot. 'You look absolutely stunning Brin! This is a comfy bed!' And Rone launched into a ten-minute lecture about how wonderful it was where they were.  
  
'That is much better! Someone who doesn't wonder! I think this man could be good company!' Gandalf laughed merrily.  
  
'Oh no I wonder! It's just Jair usually asks all of the questions first and I figure that if you won't tell him they why would you tell me?' Rone joked. 'Jair happened to you? You look like you ended up on the wrong side of a troll!' Rone said.  
  
Jair frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his bed. 'I did.' He said distantly. He looked at Rone and there was such pain in his eyes that Rone leaned forward impulsively. 'A mwellret named Styths. He wanted control of the magic. Rone, have you ever heard of a place called Dun Free Aran?'  
  
Rone gasped audibly. 'Shades!'  
  
'What Rone? What's Dun Free Aran?' Brin asked worriedly.  
  
'Gnome prisons.' Rone said. 'You're lucky to be alive Tiger. How did a Mwellret get a hold of you?'  
  
'There was an attack on Cappal while we were there. When everyone was escaping he captured me. He had me gagged so that I could not use the wishsong and defend myself.'  
  
'Wait, you have the wishsong too young Jair?' asked Gandalf curiously.  
  
'Brin, how does he know about the wishsong?' Jair asked slowly.  
  
'I, um showed it to him. They needed to know. I think that somehow we have ended up in another world. We can't be keeping any secrets from those who would be allies. We need these people's help.' Brin replied.  
  
Jair nodded then leaned back into his pillow and let all that had happened wash over him. He had found Brin before it was too late. But what had they gotten themselves into? Another world? What about the quest to destroy the Ildatch and what of his quest to purify Heaven's Well? Where was everyone else? 'Gandalf? Where are we?' He asked.  
  
'Well,' said Gandalf not knowing where to start, 'you are in Middle-Earth in Rivendell. That is home of the Elves. You might want to ask Elrond for more information. I would like you three to go to the council tomorrow, Frodo you too. We have to discuss the fate of the Ring.' (A/N You readers know what is going on in ME and I am to lazy to explain it again. I will however talk about to council. Standard protocol. Lol)  
  
'Mister Gandalf can I come? Please, please can I come?' Sam pleaded.  
  
'No, not this time Samwise Gamgee. You would end up in way over your head and I would sleep better at night knowing that you are safe in Rivendell with that other two.' Sam looked so disappointed that Brin just laughed.  
  
'What are you laughing at miss?' Sam asked indignantly.  
  
'It's nothing. It's just that you remind me of Jair not so long ago when Allanon came to get me to go destroy the Illdatch. He looked so disappointed that he didn't get to go.' Then she frowned. 'Evidently he followed anyway. And just looked what happened to him.'  
  
'I wasn't following you. I was trying to get to the maelmord before you. I was on a mission from the King of the Silver River! He said that if I got there before you I would be able to save you. Where is Allanon anyway?' Jair asked, noticing for the first time that he wasn't there. Brin and Rone hung their heads.  
  
'He's dead.' Brin whispered.  
  
'What?' Jair cried in dismay. 'Then I have failed him.' He sank into his blankets. He had failed Allanon. But he had found Brin. What was he going to do now that he had found her?  
  
An Oo Cliffie! Muahahahaha! Sorry I kept you waiting. I hope you liked it. 


	5. AN

AN: I have been kind of ignoring this story for a while. It's just not the one at the top of my finish list you know. It is still at the start and I have others that will be finished soon. So I am going to put this one off for a while. Thank you to all you guys who reviewed! You're the best!  
  
Bob: I'll make her finish those other ones right quick!  
  
Chi-Chi: And I'll help. Peace out! 


End file.
